Do You Believe in Fate, Juugo?
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Sebuah ONESHOT dari Kimimaro dan Juugo


**Discaimer: Naruto milik ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author: Dei-kun coolz**

**Do You Believed in Fate, Juugo?**

**(Kimimaro's POV)**

_SRAG DRAK DRAK__!_

Aku mendengar suara berisik dan langsung membuka mataku yang masih lelah.

"Oh- Kimimaro, kau sudah bangun, maaf suara rantai ini pasti mengganggu tidurmu," gumam seorang laki-laki yang seumuran denganku, Juugo namanya.

Aku memandangnya, kaki kanannya dikekang oleh rantai yang salah satu ujungnya disambung dengan bola beton. Dia selalu mengajakku bicara. Walaupun begitu, aku belum terlalu akrab dengannya karena aku baru dipungut oleh Orochimaru-sama. Orochimaru-sama adalah orang yang membebaskanku dari kurungan itu. Dia sangat baik padaku, aku sangat menghormatinya.

"Ada apa Kimimaro? Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Ah- tidak, aku baik-baik saja..." gumamku. Aku terduduk, setengah tubuhku masih masih tertutup oleh selimut.

"Tapi kau terlihat murung, apa kau tidak suka padaku karena aku selalu membangunkan tidurmu?" tanyanya khawatir. Dia mulai mendekatiku.

"Sama sekali tidak, kau tak perlu sungkan padaku," ujarku.

"Terima kasih, aku tak akan sungkan lagi padamu, Kimimaro!" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"..."

"Orochimaru-sama sangat menyayangimu," gumamnya membuka percakapan. "Dia selalu membawamu keluar dari markas yang menyesakkan ini. Aku sangat iri padamu, aku ingin melepaskan diri dari rantai yang mengekangku, bisa menghirup udara kebebasan, dan melihat dunia yang indah ini!" serunya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Tidak selamanya dunia ini indah, dibalik keindahannya tersimpan banyak keburukan."

"Keburukan? Masih buruk mana antara dikekang dan merasa bebas seperti angin?! Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Kimimaro...!" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya... Dulu aku juga sama sepertimu, dikurung, dimusuhi, sendiri, dan semua hal yang tak pernah kau pikirkan tentangku," ujarku, "Dunia ini terlalu buruk untuk kita," lanjutku.

"Maaf-, aku membuatmu kesal," katanya menyesal.

"Ha ha ha, tak perlu minta maaf, kau tahu semua ini berubah drastis saat aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman."

"Teman? Tak terlalu buruk juga..." ujarnya, "Mungkin tempat terbaik untukku adalah di sini, hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan kegilaanku, Kimimaro," lanjutnya. Aku hanya membalas senyumnya, ini pertama kalinya aku tersenyum untuk orang lain.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai masa lalu?" tanyaku.

"Masa lalu? Aku tak pernah ingat masa laluku. Dari kecil aku sudah berada di sini, aku tidak pernah tahu wajah kedua orang tuaku," jawabnya sambil tertawa. Aku tahu tawanya hanya menutupi kesedihannya.

"..."

"Kimimaro, kau pasti mempunyai masa lalu," gumam Juugo.

"Ya, seharusnya begitu... Tapi aku sudah melupakannya," jawabku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Juugo sambil memandang wajahku dari samping.

"Karena tak ada yang perlu aku ingat lagi tentang masa laluku, aku hanya menjalani hidup untuk sekarang, masa lalu hanya membuatku menjadi lemah," ucapku tanpa ekspresi.

_UHUK! UHUK!!_

Aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, penyakit ini tak pernah sembuh. Kabuto-sama hanya memberiku obat penawar batukku saja, obat itu hanya bekerja sementara. Aku kurang suka padanya, dia hanya menjadikanku objek penelitiannya, sehingga membuatku terkena penyakit ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih menghormatinya, apa karena dia tangan kanan Orochimaru-sama?

"Kimimaro, kau mengeluarkan darah... Apa aku harus memanggil Kabuto?" tawarnya khawatir.

"Uhuk-, tidak perlu. Lagian kita dikurung, kau tak bisa keluar," kataku menolak tawarannya.

"Aku bisa teriak dari sini," ujarnya meyakinkan. Ingin sekali aku tertawa, tapi batuk ini menghalangiku untuk itu.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku lagi, aku bukan anak kecil. Nanti batuk ini juga berhenti sendiri," ucapku agak lemah. Kini darah berceceran di tangan dan di bibirku.

"Pakailah ini untuk membersihkan darahmu," kata Juugo sambil memberiku saputangannya.

"Oh, terima kasih," ujarku. Aku mengambil saputangan pemberiannya itu dan dengan segera membersihkan darahku.

Dari luar terdengar suara seseorang sedang melangkah mendekati kurungan kami.

_GREKK_

Terdengar suara pintu berderit, dia melihat kami dari celah pintu yang dibukanya. Orang itu adalah Kabuto-sama, dia mencariku.

"Kimimaro, sekarang waktunya..." kata Kabuto.

"Pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul," ucapku. Juugo melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Mendengar jawabanku, Kabuto-sama langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kimimaro! Apa maksudnya?!" serunya agak keras.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Orochimaru-sama dan Kabuto-sama untuk menjemput Uchiha Sasuke dari Konohagakure," jawabku.

"Kau 'kan masih sakit, kenapa tidak menolaknya saja!"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah Orochimaru-sama, bagiku perintahnya adalah mutlak. Dia telah mengeluarkanku dari penjara itu, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu melindunginya dan menurutinya."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, menuju kearah pintu.

"Tapi---"

"Apa kau percaya pada takdirmu, Juugo?" tanyaku membelakanginya.

"Ng? Aku kurang mengerti dari pertanyaanmu itu. Yang ku tahu takdirku adalah terus tinggal di kurungan ini, selamanya..." balasnya.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengubah takdirmu itu," kataku sombong, "Suatu hari nanti pasti ada yang akan datang membebaskanmu."

"Aku harap itu kau, Kimimaro," jawabnya.

"Sayangnya itu bukan aku," ujarku sambil melangkah keluar.

Aku sudah terbebas dari kurungan itu, aku membuka sedikit celah untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Maksudmu Uchiha... Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

"Ya, dia akan menjadi wadah Orochimaru-sama sebagai penggantiku."

"..."

"Di luar aku, tak ada lagi keberadaan yang akan jadi wadah selain dia. Anggap saja keberadaannya seperti reinkarnasiku. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk membawanya. Sampai nanti, Juugo. Aku akan datang lagi."

_BLAM__!_

Aku menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tahu nyawa ini tak lama lagi, ini adalah misi terakhirku. Aku berjanji pada Juugo akan membawanya ke sini.

_'Tunggulah, Juugo... Aku akan datang untuk mengubah takdirmu, suatu hari nanti...'_

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = FIN = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

A/N: Wah, selesai juga.... Fic tercipta karena author lagi dengerin lagu Fated-nya Ayumi Hamasaki. Maaf kalo fic-nya gaje n garing...


End file.
